Un frère et un roi
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Les Rois maudits] [Tome 5 et série 2005] [U.A] Quand Édmond de Kent se rend à Berkeley où on lui a appris que son demi-frère, le roi déchu Édouard II, est emprisonné, il ne se doute pas qu'il est tombé dans un piège tendu par Isabelle et Mortimer. Il se retrouve condamné au même sort qu'Édouard, ou bien pire. -Fluff fraternel Édouard II-Édmond de Kent, Édouard II/Hugh Despenser-.
1. Les frères de la geôle

_J'adore Édouard x Hugh. J'aime Édouard. J'idolâtre les frères. J'aime Édmond de Kent. Je suis tellement triste qu'il soit mort comme ça. J'ai de la compassion pour Édouard. J'aime la fraternité potentielle Édouard-Édmond de Kent. Donc fanfic (en plus, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, c'était la Saint Édouard, alors c'était un signe)._

* * *

Tout avait commencé par la décision d'Isabelle et de Lord Mortimer d'éliminer petit à petit l'opposition qui se faisait au pouvoir de la reine et à celle de son amant. Ils avaient commencé par éloigner Tors-Col sur ses terres de France pour s'occuper du mariage de la sœur du jeune roi Édouard III avec le fils aîné de Philipe VI. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'éliminer Édmond de Kent, deuxième prince de sang d'Angleterre et demi-frère de l'ancien monarque déchu, Édouard II. L'occasion ne tarderait sûrement pas à se présenter, car les deux hommes, appuyés par un rassemblement de barons, d'évêques et du comte de Norfolk, frère de Kent et demi-frère d'Édouard II, projetaient de faire évader l'ancien roi d'ici peu de temps.

Mais, tout d'abord, Édmond de Kent devait s'assurer de la présence de son frère au château de Berkeley, ce qu'il fit un jour venteux de février, accompagné d'une escorte réduite mais sûre. La petite forteresse de pierre rose était gardée par des hommes de Mortimer, dont le gouverneur, John Daverill, qui le reçut dans une petite auberge en retrait du grand bâtiment de pierre. Ce Jean Daverill s'excusa de ne pouvoir recevoir le Lord au château. Il avait des ordres absolus.

"Je désirerais voir ce prisonnier que vous gardez et qui passe pour être le roi Édouard II, dit le comte de Kent en guettant sur le visage du gouverneur une réaction d'aveux.

-Je ne puis vous le permettre, objecta ce dernier sans laisser voir la moindre émotion.

-C'est mon frère ! Est-ce bien lui que vous gardez ?

-Messire, il me semble que tout le monde ici sait où se trouve actuellement Édouard II.

-Ne pouvez-vous vraiment me le laisser entrevoir ?"

John Daverill fit non de la tête. Mais Édmond de Kent avait plus d'une corde à son arc, et davantage de charme que beaucoup d'hommes. Il mit aussi à profit les revenus confortables dont il disposait en temps que prince de sang, et posa sur la table devant lui une lourde bourse d'or.

"Je voudrais, dit-il, que mon frère que vous gardez fût bien traité. Ceci est pour améliorer son sort; il y a là cent livres esterlins.

-Je puis vous assurer, my Lord, qu'il est bien traité, répondit le gouverneur en mettant la main sur la bourse.

-Je donnerais le double, insista Édmond de Kent, seulement pour l'apercevoir."

En feignant un air désolé, John Daverill prétexta que le château était gardé par deux cent archers et quelques valets, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'un ou l'autre de ces corps de métier le dénonce à la reine mère, qui le ferait décapiter, affirmait-il.

"Mais je puis faire passer un message, proposa le gouverneur, car ceci restera entre vous et moi."

Enchanté de voir ses affaires avancer ainsi, Kent rédigea devant John Daverill un mot qu'il croyait pour son frère :

_Fidélité et respect à mon très cher frère. Je prie Dieu de tout coeur que vous soyez en bonne santé..._

Il lui expliqua aussi que les plus hauts barons du pays leur avaient offert un soutien conséquent, à Tors-Col, au comte de Norfolk et à lui, pour les aider à le faire délivrer et le reconnaître de nouveau comme roi. Malheureusement, cette missive n'arriva jamais entre les mains d'Édouard II mais fut aussitôt portée par John Daverill à Lord Mortimer et à la reine Isabelle. Ils firent aussitôt arrêter le comte de Kent avant même d'attendre l'approbation d'Édouard III.

Trois jours plus tard, Édmond de Kent, échevelé, hagard, et ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce qui lui arrivait, fut emmené à Berkeley dans l'exacte même geôle que son frère déchu, pour lui montrer ce qu'il advenait des hommes qui trahissaient le pouvoir en place.

On avait affirmé à Kent que le roi déchu était bien traité, pourtant la vérité était toute autre. On l'avait enfermé dans une petite pièce insalubre dont le sol, râpeux et froid, était couvert de détritus, d'eau croupie et d'un tas de paille dans un coin pour tenir lieu de litière. Et encore, apprendrait Édmond un peu plus tard de la bouche de son frère, auparavant il vivait dans un conduit pire encore où il pouvait à peine se reposer sans craindre de choir. On l'avait changé de résidence pour pouvoir partager son misérable sort avec son frère.

"C'est donc pour cela que ma condition a été temporairement améliorée, comprit Édouard lorsqu'on lança son frère déboussolé à ses pieds. Je n'aurais jamais cru, Édmond, te trouver un jour en ce lieu.

-Ah, mon frère ! Je suis bien malheureux ! s'exclama le jeune comte en se précipitant sur les genoux de l'ancien roi."

Il enfouit sa tête dans la vieille robe déguenillée que son frère portait depuis le début de sa captivité en ces lieux, dix-huit mois plus tôt. Décidemment pas fait pour supporter l'adversité, il avait perdu sa belle nonchalance distante. Alors que les épreuves avaient été bénéfiques à Édouard, qui s'était soudain retrouvé plus sage et plus doux que durant son règne. Sans se préoccuper apparemment de la trahison de Kent, il lui tapota les cheveux. Le comte abusé en était sûr, il n'avait jamais autant aimé son frère qu'à cet instant.

"J'aimerais te dire que c'est grand plaisir de te voir, Édmond, mais je crains que ton séjour ici n'ait rien d'agréable.

-Sire mon frère ! J'étais venu ici tout exprès pour vous délivrer de cette horrible prison... mais je crois qu'on s'est joué de moi !

-Il semblerait, mon frère. Autrement tu ne serais pas dans cette geôle, contraint par ces méchants gardiens."

Édmond de Kent releva la tête vers ce crâne rasé et ce menton imberbe qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Couplés à la stupéfiante sympathie d'Édouard II à son égard, Kent aurait pu penser qu'on s'était trompé en l'amenant dans cette geôle. Cet homme aimable et malheureux, était-ce bien son frère ?

"Sire mon frère, comment est-il possible que l'on vous fît vivre dans un tel endroit ! s'exclama Kent en gardant les yeux levés vers l'ancien monarque.

-Hélas, il te faudra t'y habituer, Édmond. Et d'ailleurs, si nous devons cohabiter dans cette geôle -ce que je ne te souhaite pas et j'espère ta prompte libération, à défaut de la mienne-, ne m'appelle plus Sire. Car je ne suis plus roi, ce que tu sais puisque si tu as œuvré dans ce sens."

Kent s'emmêla, chercha une explication pour justifier ses actes, mais les gardiens d'Édouard II ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Ils jetèrent au sol un mélange infâme de bouillie de seigle, de restes de viande faisandée et de pain aussi noir que du charbon. Édouard repoussa immédiatement son frère de ses genoux et se jeta à quatre pattes sur le sol pour plonger les doigts dans la bouillie et la porter à sa bouche.

"Tu devrais manger tant que tu le peux, Édmond, conseilla-t-il sans tourner son regard vers son frère. Autrement ils pourraient décider que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'ils te préparent et t'en priver jusqu'à ce que tu les supplies à genoux."

Incrédule, Édmond de Kent regarda faire son royal frère, sa position indigne et pathétique, puis, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et plongea à son tour, avec une hésitation de prince jeune et frais encore, ses doigts dans la préparation épaisse et peu ragoûtante. Elle empestait. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait l'engloutir avec tant de voracité, mais il y avait près d'un an et demi qu'il était reclus ici... Son corps maigre, ses muscles fondus, ses os saillants, laissaient assez peu de doutes sur la façon dont il était traité dans ce château.

"Eh là ! Je crois que leurs Majestés Royales ont assez dîné pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Maltravers, l'un des geôliers, en faisant signe à ses comparses de pénétrer dans la cellule pour se saisir d'Édmond et d'Édouard."

L'ancien roi poussa un cri de détresse et se débattit, malgré les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, contre les mains de son bourreau. Son frère de Kent le regarda sans comprendre, mais il finit par saisir la raison de son angoisse quand Maltravers commença à ramasser les bouts de viande, les morceaux de pain calcinés et à balayer la bouillie infâme qu'ils leur avaient lancé. Il comprit qu'on leur ôtait là leur unique repas de la journée, et il essaya à son tour de se dégager de la poigne de fer de son geôlier. Maltravers, Gournay et Ogle avaient perdu l'habitude des luttes franches et énergiques, alors ils eurent bien du mal à contenir les soubresauts de Kent. Enfin, ils finirent de nettoyer le sol de la cellule de toute nourriture, jetèrent Édmond et Édouard contre le mur de la petite salle et sortirent pour les laisser à leur faim et à leur détresse.

Malheureux, Édouard lécha sur ses doigts le peu de nourriture qui s'était prise sous ses ongles sales; Édmond se recroquevilla sur le sol, soudain pris par le froid.

"Hélas, mon frère, que va-t-il advenir de nous ? s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir, sans croire encore ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Rien de bon, mon frère, je te le jure, lui répondit Édouard avec un peu de compassion fraternelle. Il faudra, à présent, te faire à la faim, aux odeurs insupportables, aux brimades quotidiennes et aux quolibets incessants.

-Ah, c'est donc dans cet Enfer que vous vivez depuis que les barons et moi-même vous fîtes choir du trône ? Croyez-bien que je m'en veux de n'être pas venu vous vérifier plus tôt ! Ou d'avoir accordé ma confiance à ce gouverneur qui m'aura sans doute trahi auprès de ce coquin de Mortimer !

-Un gouverneur ? Il n'y a nuls autres gouverneurs en ce château que ces hommes que tu viens de voir, Édmond."

Le jeune comte lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Sans doute ému par cette détresse, et soulagé d'avoir enfin droit à un peu de chaleur humaine, Édouard rejoignit Édmond et le laissa enfouir une nouvelle fois sa tête sur ses genoux et dans sa robe sale.

"Je crois qu'on a utilisé ta volonté de me porter secours pour t'emprisonner, Édmond. Encore un coup de ce serpent de Mortimer et de cette mauvaise femme qu'est Isabelle !

-Ah, mon frère, je suis bien malheureux ! Pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient tendre pareil piège à Thomas ?"

Le comte de Kent ignorait vraiment comment leur frère allait réagir à son emprisonnement, mais il espérait que ce ne fût pas de manière trop précipitée ou malhabile. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point on était déterminé à faire taire toute opposition à Lord Mortimer.

"Conte-moi, mon frère, ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait à Londres depuis le début de mon triste séjour en ces lieux, demanda Édouard pour leur changer les idées. Tout ce qui arrive à mes oreilles depuis dix-huit mois sont les brimades de ces méchants bourreaux et des lettres sans doute toutes pleines de fausseté de ma femme.

-C'est qu'il y aurait tant à dire."

Jamais Édmond de Kent n'avait été aussi proche du déchu Édouard II. Il fallait dire que vingt années et l'orgueil de roi démesuré d'Édouard les avaient longtemps séparés. Mais dans cette geôle glaciale et puante, il n'y avait plus que deux hommes, deux frères condamnés par la même main traîtresse à une exécution sommaire ou, au contraire, à un long tourment qui ne prendrait fin qu'avec leur trépas. Édmond raconta alors, prostré dans le giron de son frère, comment Édouard III, respectivement leur neveu et leur fils, était devenu roi d'Angleterre, puis avait épousé la ronde et rousse Philippa de Hainaut. Il expliqua la régence autoritaire d'Isabelle de France, leur épouse et belle-sœur, mais surtout celle de Roger Mortimer, qui s'avérait bien moins désintéressé et valeureux qu'ils l'avaient cru jusqu'alors. Il narra les spoliations de Mortimer, la main de fer et l'arbitraire avec lesquels il dirigeait le royaume, son mépris presque affiché pour Édouard III et la façon dont il mécontentait les barons et le peuple.

"Ah, le méchant homme ! s'exclama Édouard, partagé entre la joie d'avoir eu raison au sujet du baron et l'amertume de voir de quelle façon son fils et son royaume étaient menés. C'était bien la peine, Édmond mon frère, de me faire chasser si c'était pour remplacer mon incompétence par la tyrannie d'un loup froid et calculateur comme Mortimer ! À quoi cela vous a-t-il servi de massacrer mon pauvre Hugh d'une si horrible façon, si c'était pour hériter d'un encore plus mauvais conseiller à la tête du royaume d'Angleterre !

-Vous, mon frère ? Reconnaître enfin les... erreurs de jugement qui ont malheureusement précipité la fin de votre règne ? Les... mauvais conseils de ce Lord Despenser que vous teniez en si grande affection ? s'étonna Kent, de plus en plus abasourdi par cet homme doux et raisonnable qui ne ressemblait presque plus au frère qu'il avait connu.

-Ouvrir les yeux, mon cher Édmond, est donné à tout homme et à tout âge, surtout quand on vous précipite soudain dans une si grande misère."

De ses doigts sales et tâchés, Édouard lissa les cheveux de son frère en arrière et posa sa main sur sa tête. Le jeune comte de Kent s'en trouva tout ému. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Édouard deviendrait un jour ce frère bon et attentionné qui provoquait en lui un désir profond de respect et de dévotion. Si seulement il avait pu se parer de telles qualités un peu plus tôt !

"Si vous saviez comme je regrette, répéta Kent en frottant sa joue contre les genoux de son frère, en quête de réconfort. Si vous saviez comme je regrette !

-Si c'est au sujet de ma déposition, Édmond, tu n'as aucun remord à avoir; c'était un acte sensé et raisonnable que de chasser du pouvoir un homme aussi peu disposé à être roi. Si c'est à propos de ma condition, il est vrai que tu aurais pu, par égard pour une quelconque affection fraternelle, venir t'enquérir de moi plus tôt. Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? On se soucie rarement des ennemis qu'on a fait choir.

-Vous êtes trop bon, mon frère. Vous êtes vraiment trop bon, poursuivit Kent, maintenant tout à fait désolé de n'avoir pas essayé de faire délivrer Édouard plus tôt."

Par empathie sans doute pour sa détresse, Édouard lui caressa les cheveux. Hélas, Maltravers, Gournay et Ogle se chargèrent bientôt d'interrompre ce moment doux et fraternel. Sans compassion pour le désespoir du jeune comte, ils l'arrachèrent aux genoux d'Édouard, qui mit quelques instants de trop à réagir, accoutumé à ce que ce soit lui qu'on maltraite et accable. Kent, par contre, pensant à raison qu'on allait le tuer ou lui faire du mal, poussa un cri de détresse et se débattit contre les mains de Ogle et de Maltravers.

"Mon frère, ne les laissez pas m'emmener ! cria-t-il à l'attention d'Édouard, retrouvant, sous le coup de la peur, un besoin profond et instinctif de la protection de son frère aîné.

-Édmond, souffla Édouard en sentant se réveiller en lui un élan protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec qui que ce soit d'autre que ses favoris -un élan qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir. Édmond... votre cruauté n'a donc pas de limites que vous vous en prenez maintenant à quelqu'un ne vous ayant jamais fait le moindre tort !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Sire Édouard, rétorqua Maltravers que l'ennui et la méchanceté répétée avaient plongé dans une grande cruauté à l'égard des prisonniers qu'on lui confiait. Se moquer de toi n'est plus aussi amusant qu'autrefois. Nous avons besoin de divertissements à notre convenance. Et ce frère que tu as là n'a de toute façon pas prétention à demeurer en vie plus longtemps que quelques jours.

-Édouard ! s'écria le comte de Kent éploré lorsqu'on le tira hors de la cellule.

-Édmond ! Édmond ! Misérables !"

Mais l'ancien roi était dépossédé de son autorité comme de ses forces, il ne pouvait rien faire pour porter secours à son frère.

"Ne sois pas jaloux, Édouard, se moqua cruellement Gournay qui le tenait. Tu auras toi aussi ta part."

Ce jour-là non plus les tortionnaires du roi déchu ne lésinèrent pas sur les brimades, les moqueries et les insultes pour tromper leur ennui et satisfaire leurs pulsions méchantes et débridées. Mais, très curieusement, ce qui peina le plus Édouard ce jour-là, ce fut de voir Édmond jeté de nouveau sur le sol putride de leur cellule, gémissant, pleurant tout bas, les vêtements réduits en lambeaux. Il ne bougea même pas tout de suite des dalles recouvertes de détritus sur lesquelles il était tombé. Ce fut Édouard qui dut venir le chercher sur le sol, l'éloigner des trois tortionnaires en le traînant presque, et poser sa tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il sanglotait.

"Nous avons arrangé sa belle dégaine de prince à notre convenance, expliqua Ogle quand Édouard remarqua les brûlures à travers les vêtements déchirés d'Édmond. En particulier son joli cou !"

Édouard souleva les cheveux du jeune Kent et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'ils avaient tracé une longue ligne de brûlure sur sa nuque, qui suivait ensuite la courbe de son cou et se retrouvait sur sa gorge.

"Qu'avez-vous fait, méchants hommes ! s'écria Édouard, horrifié par tant de cruauté sur un jeune homme innocent.

-Nous avons tracé la ligne sur laquelle le bourreau pourra se baser pour abattre sa hache, se moqua Maltravers. Il serait dommage qu'il se rate et doive s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour trancher ce joli cou !

-Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, Édouard, sanglota Kent en agrippant la robe de son frère à pleines mains. Ne les laisse pas me faire ça ! Je t'en prie, ne les laisse pas me reprendre !

-Calme-toi, Édmond, lui intima l'ancien roi, le coeur d'autant plus serré qu'il savait ne rien pouvoir faire pour son frère. La panique te desservira bien davantage que la contenance...

-Je vais être exécuté, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Édmond sans cesser de sangloter. Ils ne me laisseront pas ressortir en vie après ça... Ah, dire que le seul qui pourrait prendre ma défense se trouve actuellement en France ! Lord Mortimer réclamera ma tête et la Parlement ne pourra jamais la lui refuser ! Édouard ! Édouard ! Protège-moi, je t'en conjure !

-Hélas, tu vois bien l'état dans lequel je me trouve, rappela douloureusement Édouard en caressant les cheveux de son frère en panique. Jamais on écoutera un ancien roi... et j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils trouveront bientôt le prompt moyen de m'expédier auprès de toi en voyant à quel point il est dangereux de me laisser vivre."

Édmond recommença à pleurer. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient raison. Là-bas à Londres, Lord Mortimer était enfin parvenu, grâce à la lettre d'aveux de Kent, à convaincre Isabelle de faire tuer Édouard II dans sa cellule. Mais avant, un mois après l'arrestation de Kent, une garnison de soldats arriva au château de Berkeley pour arracher Édmond à son frère et le conduire à Londres pour être jugé par le Parlement. Et c'était bien la décapitation qui l'attendait, Mortimer y veillerait.


	2. Acte de délivrance

Quand ils virent arriver à la porte de leur cellule les deux soldats qui différaient tant de Maltravers, Ogle et Gournay, les deux frères surent avec exactitude qu'ils étaient là pour Édmond. Le jeune comte poussa un cri de désespoir et agrippa la robe d'Édouard à deux mains.

"Non ! Laissez-moi, méchants hommes ! Vils serviteurs de Mortimer ! Édouard ! Édouard, ne les laisse pas faire !

-Si seulement je le pouvais, Édmond !"

Édouard II savait bien qu'il n'avait plus ni autorité, ni prestance, mais imaginer ces gens traîner son frère sans aucun égard à travers la campagne froide et humide, puis le jeter devant des Parlementaires prêts à tout pour sauver leur tête et qui, sans aucun doute, préfèreraient le livrer au bourreau, tout cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Il imaginait la cour où se trouverait le billot, les sanglots et la peur de Kent, son cri de désespoir en voyant la hache, les soldats qui seraient contraints de l'agenouiller de force...

L'ancien roi avait certes perdu tout pouvoir, mais il voulait, enfin, se comporter comme le ferait un vrai frère aîné, offrir un peu de réconfort et de force, marchander s'il le fallait pour épargner cette horreur au jeune Kent, lui qui ne se serait jamais pensé capable d'une telle chose... Il avait essayé de protéger Hugh auparavant, quand le fourbe Mortimer et la méchante Isabelle avaient décidé de le mettre à mort de la façon la plus atroce possible. Il n'y était pas parvenu, et il savait que cette fois encore il n'avait guère de chance d'y arriver, mais...

"Ça suffit, mauvais soldats, laissez-le en paix ! s'écria Édouard en saisissant son frère et en le serrant contre lui. Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez votre prince ? Est-ce ainsi que vous servez l'Angleterre en obéissant à un tyran ?

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Sire Édouard, rétorqua le capitaine en avançant d'un pas vers Kent, qui gémit et se colla à son frère. C'est sous tes ordres que, des années durant, nous avons perdu territoires, arrêté nobles innocents et opprimé peuple !

-Vous avez eu raison de jeter au bas du trône ce mauvais roi que j'étais, acquiesça Édouard en agrippant son frère. Mon fils fera sans doute un meilleur souverain que moi, mais c'est à lui, justement, que vous devez allégeance ! Pourquoi obéissez-vous à Mortimer ?

-C'est que nous suivons actuellement les ordres de Sa Majesté Édouard III en personne."

Édouard II jeta un regard douloureux à Édmond, qui, comprenant à quel point son sort était désespéré, jeta un grand : "Non !" et se pelotonna contre l'ancien roi. Sans faire cas de ses cris, les deux soldats s'avancèrent pour le séparer de son frère, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'un miracle se produisit.

Un grand bruit résonna d'abord à l'entrée de la forteresse, qui figea tout le monde dans leur élan, les deux soldats, Ogle, Gournay et Maltravers, et les deux frères d'Angleterre qui se tenaient l'un à l'autre. Puis, on entendit des éclats de voix dans la cour, ensuite à l'étage du bâtiment, juste au-dessus du cachot où se trouvaient Édouard et Édmond, éclats de voix qui descendirent dans les escaliers de pierre. Avant que les trois tortionnaires du roi aient le temps de prendre la fuite, un groupe de soldats déboula dans la pièce et mit aux arrêts tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, sans rencontrer grande résistance -ils étaient largement supérieurs en nombre. Le groupe était mené par Thomas de Norfolk.

"Mon frère ! s'écria Kent, qui n'eut pas le temps de quitter les bras d'Édouard que Norfolk se précipitait déjà vers lui.

-Édmond ! Nous sommes arrivés à temps ! Si tu savais la grande peur que tu m'as faite !"

Les deux jeunes comtes s'enlacèrent, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Édouard se tenait à l'écart, un peu gêné devant cette embrassade qui ne l'incluait pas, jetant des coups d'oeil pleins à la fois d'espoir et d'inquiétude en direction des soldats. Ils étaient visiblement là pour sauver Kent. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-on faire de lui ? Était-il aussi le bénéficiaire de cette aide providentielle ? Ou allait-on le laisser croupir ici comme si on le l'avait point vu, ou l'emmener dans un endroit plus terrible encore que celui-là ?

Heureusement, son demi-frère de Norfolk se chargea de le rassurer en s'inclinant devant lui.

"Sire mon frère, dit-il, nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver en... pleine possession de vos moyens. Nous sommes venus vous libérer, suivez-nous vite !"

Édouard aurait aimé lui dire de ne plus l'appeler Sire, l'informer qu'il ne désirait plus être roi, et le remercier aussi pour son aide, mais un soldat lui offrit aussitôt sa cape avec déférence, et un autre fit de même avec Kent. Puis, ils enfermèrent Maltravers, Ogle, Gournay et les deux soldats dans l'ancienne geôle d'Édouard, et invitèrent l'ancien monarque et son frère à les suivre. Ils remontèrent les marches de pierre, gagnèrent l'étage, puis la cour, où ils trouvèrent des chevaux et un grand groupe de soldats qui avait mis en déroute les hommes de Mortimer. N'osant presque pas croire à sa libération providentielle, Édouard regarda tout ce monde et tout ce bruit, déboussolé.

"Votre monture, mon frère, lui dit Norfolk en guidant un cheval près de lui, et en ajoutant : Si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur de nous suivre, comme si son frère avait le choix.

-Merci, Thomas, répondit Édouard en enfourchant sa monture, presque au ralenti à cause de son corps affaibli. Je vous suis à tous redevable pour votre aide...

-Inutile de nous remercier, mon frère, répondit Thomas, étonné par ces paroles affables.

-Ne sois pas surpris, mon frère, lui glissa Kent en guidant sa monture à côté de lui. Notre aîné a bien changé."

Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et l'odeur des chevaux, de la terre et des hommes qui flottait jusqu'à lui, portée par la brise extérieure, semblait lui avoir redonné du courage et des couleurs. Ses joues avaient rosi et il regardait les alentours comme s'il redécouvrait une liberté perdue depuis des années.

"Dans ce cas, c'est bonne chose, mon frère, lui dit Norfolk. Peut-être notre aîné deviendra-t-il enfin le roi avisé que nous attendions tous."

Ils ne prirent cependant pas le temps de débattre plus avant des capacités nouvelles de leur frère et le petit groupe s'élança loin de la forteresse. Il fallait agir vite avant que de nouvelles troupes de Mortimer les prennent en chasse. Certes, ils avaient enfermé ses hommes dans le château, mais la nouvelle de l'évasion finirait bien par lui parvenir et il lancerait une chevauchée à leurs trousses, à moins que des dévots du village proche décident de les attaquer. Le château du conspirateur allié le plus proche se trouvait à trois heures de là, alors ils éperonnèrent leurs montures et se mirent en route. Les soldats entourèrent Édouard pour le protéger et il se trouva de nouveau tout étonné par tant d'égards. Son éblouissement alla en augmentant lorsqu'on arriva au château, qu'un valet prit sa monture et que les nobles présents sur les lieux s'inclinèrent pour le saluer. Pour autant, il avait l'affreuse impression que tout ceci pourrait s'arrêter à tout instant et que la rébellion naissante serait écrasée par les troupes de Mortimer, leurs chefs décapités et lui renvoyé au fond de son cachot.

"Sire Édouard, c'est grand honneur de vous recevoir en ces lieux, l'accueillit le maître de la forteresse.

-Allons, allons, disait Édouard tout étonné, vous savez bien que je ne suis plus roi..."

On le conduisit ensuite dans une pièce où l'attendait un grand bassin d'eau chaude, avec un bloc de savon à l'odeur fleurie qui paraissait exhaler les mille senteurs du Paradis après les infâmes charognes dont on avait tapi son cachot pendant si longtemps. Acquis à un élan qui l'avait pris à Berkeley, Édouard chercha son frère pour s'assurer qu'on n'essayait pas de lui faire du mal, réflexe bien futile puisque ça n'était pas lui qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit dans le cas où ça devrait arriver. Mais malgré ses mois de captivité et son autorité qui s'élevait à moins que celle d'un paysan, on l'avait fait sortir pour en refaire un roi. Il avait droit à une salle pour lui seul afin d'ôter la crasse qui le recouvrait, se vêtir et se chausser. On lui envoya même un médecin pour s'assurer, après fortes révérences, qu'il n'avait pas subi trop de... dommages. Bien sûr, il y en avait. Les plaies, les bosses, les hématomes, les brûlures... tout cela recouvrait presque intégralement le corps affaissé et vieillissant du roi déchu de quarante-trois ans.

On lui porta également des vêtements magnifiques qui glissaient sur sa peau, tout de rouge à lions d'or et doublés de fourrure. Son retour parmi les hommes et les vivants prenait de plus en plus de consistance. Ce n'était donc pas un songe ! Édouard s'en sentit cette fois bouleversé plutôt que désarçonné. Cependant, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en émouvoir davantage et des serviteurs le conduisirent au grand repas préparé en son honneur par le maître du château. Il occupait la place centrale à la grande table en U, et l'ancien roi était placé directement à sa droite.  
Édouard comprit alors qu'on avait beau l'avoir fait sortir de Berkeley pour le remettre sur le trône dont on l'avait fait choir, il n'était quand même là que par faveur nobiliaire. Ses alliés pouvaient tout aussi bien le renvoyer à Mortimer si jamais il ne servait plus leurs plans d'assez belle façon. Quoi que... ils semblaient bien revenus des belles espérances qu'ils avaient eues envers le Lord de Wigmore.

"Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'appétit, Édouard, remarqua alors Kent qui avait retrouvé son entrain à une vitesse impressionnante. Le vent et la pluie vous auraient-ils indisposé ?"

Il posa sa main sur celle de son frère, soudain anxieux. Il ne la trouva pas moite ni chaude, alors il tenta une autre hypothèse :

"C'est que vous pouvez encore difficilement manger en grande quantité, après la longue privation dont vous fûtes la victime ?

-Non, Édmond, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit l'ancien roi à la surprise générale, tant on s'était attendu à ce qu'il se pare du rouge de la colère en s'entendant appeler "victime". Peux-tu me promettre, ajouta-t-il soudain, que je pourrai compter sur ta présence à mes côtés, du moins tout le long que durera cette aventure ?"

C'était en partie cela, réalisa-t-il, qui le tracassait au-dessus du reste. Il voulait bien être d'une quelconque utilité à ces nobles une nouvelle fois rebelles, s'il leur fallait un prétexte pour agiter devant Mortimer l'illégitimité de son pouvoir, mais il craignait plus qu'autre chose qu'on l'arrachât de nouveau à sa famille après ça. Il ne s'en était point préoccupé à l'époque, tant il lui semblait que le monde entier, à l'exception de ses favoris, lui faisaient d'amers reproches, mais il aimait ses enfants et ses frères. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'abandonnassent encore une fois tout ceci terminé, ou alors qu'ils se délient de lui dans le cas où la rébellion avorterait.

Il regarda le comte de Kent. L'amitié qui s'était nouée entre eux dans leur cellule commune le touchait. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette intimité nouvelle et inestimable. Heureusement, son frère le comprit. Il lui pressa les doigts et assura :

"Je le serai, mon frère. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Dans ce cas, Dieu te relèvera sans doute bientôt de ton serment. Plus de vingt années séparent ta naissance de la mienne, après tout."

Mais, rasséréné par ces paroles, il se mit à manger avec appétit. Les convives attablés comprirent alors, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que le comte de Kent était définitivement passé du côté de son frère. En comptant Norfolk, qui rallierait sans doute l'avis de son cadet, et Tors-Col aussi probablement une fois qu'on l'aurait rapatrié de France, alors les plus importants des princes de sang se trouvaient du côté d'Édouard II. Les alliances s'étaient renversées de façon drastique.

"Sire Édouard, lança l'un des nobles à la fin du festin, en essuyant une larme de sauce avec sa serviette. Nous... attendons vos directives sur la façon dont vous souhaitez... reconquérir votre trône.

-Ah non, vous ne me ferez pas remonter dessus ! s'exclama Édouard à la stupeur générale, sauf celle d'Édmond. Non, non, je refuse pareille charge ! Si je retrouve la couronne, je ferai de nouveau des erreurs. Vraiment, je ne suis pas fait pour régner."

Tous dévisagèrent l'ancien roi, médusés par sa modestie soudaine. Norfolk échangea même un regard avec son frère de Kent et lui chuchota :

"Vous aviez raison, on dirait bien que toute sa majesté royale s'est enfin réveillée après les épreuves qu'il a dû subir..."

Quant aux autres rebelles, ils s'entreregardèrent, désarçonnés par cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-on refuser de reprendre sa place de roi quand tous les nobles et tout le peuple d'un royaume le réclamaient à cor et à cri ? Ils étaient persuadés qu'Édouard reprendrait avec plaisir et satisfaction son trône, lui qui avait été si imbu de son rôle dans le passé. Mais les épreuves semblaient l'avoir changé. Il avait compris ses erreurs... mais alors, quid de leur coup d'état pour renverser le pouvoir de Mortimer ?

"Mais, Sire, s'exclama l'un des Lords, qui donc reprendra le trône d'Angleterre à la chute de Lord Mortimer ?

-Eh bien ! mon fils, bien assurément ! répliqua Édouard avec un mouvement à la fois de surprise et de son irritation d'antan. N'avez-vous pas, mes Lords, juré fidélité à mon fils, et ce, avant même de le ceindre de cette couronne ? C'est le traître Mortimer qu'il faut châtier, pour le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui et la terrible sanction dont il a voulu punir mon frère. Une fois ceci fait, mon fils pourra être seul maître en son royaume. Quant à moi, je ne goûte qu'au calme et au repos.

-Sire, demanda un autre seigneur, que comptez-vous ordonner à propos de la reine mère Isabelle ?"

Édouard se tut et s'absorba dans ses pensées. S'il avait aimé sa femme un jour, ces temps étaient très loin derrière eux. En outre, il ne pouvait pas oublier avec quelle cruauté elle avait puni son cher Hugh, ni le fait qu'elle avait fait exécuter Arendell, et que sans doute elle aurait fait pareil avec Kent, son beau-frère et cousin germain. C'était elle qui l'avait conduit à sa perte... même si, avec toutes les humiliations et les privations dont il avait été frappées durant ces derniers dix-huit mois, il ne pouvait que compatir un peu à tous les malheurs qu'il lui avait fait subir...

"Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit inquiétée pour s'être laissée abuser par ce félon, répondit finalement Édouard dans un bref moment de retenue et de discernement. Pour ce qui est de la suite à donner à sa traîtrise, Sire mon fils en décidera."

Une fois avoir mis un peu plus d'ordre dans leur stratégie, qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien élaboré, les compères conjurés se retirèrent dans les différentes chambres du château pour la nuitée. On indiqua à Édouard une grande suite avec un matelas de plumes, un feu dans l'âtre et un broc d'eau claire si jamais il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Des valets dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté s'il désirait quelque chose, et des gardes veillaient à la plupart des portes pour que personne n'essayât de s'en prendre à l'ancien roi. Devant tout ce luxe et cette déférence auxquels il était pourtant habitué, Édouard en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se jeta même au bas de son lit pour faire une prière au Seigneur et le remercier de l'avoir rendu à une vie humaine.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les couvertures, fourbu par les évènements de la journée, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec une lenteur polie. Le visage du comte de Kent s'encadra dans l'embrasure.

"Mon frère, je voulais vous remercier, dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. Vous m'avez protégé des soldats de Mortimer, tout à l'heure."

Dans un mouvement de gratitude et de tendresse, il courut s'agenouiller près d'Édouard, qui avais pris place au bord du lit, pour poser sa tête dans son giron.

"Ce n'est rien, Édmond, dit le roi en caressant ses boucles blondes. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire... je t'ai si mal remercié pendant mon règne de ta fidélité par-devers moi.

-Ne vous excusez pas. C'est que vous avez été bien mal conseillé par ce Hugh Le Despenser et son père.

-Ah, Édmond, il avait peut-être de grands défauts, était doté d'une avarice et d'un opportunisme peu louables, mais c'était aussi une belle âme... et je l'aimais très chèrement."

Kent releva la tête et regarda le visage triste de son frère. Il détestait les Despenser; c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le coup d'état contre Édouard. Mais son frère paraissait bien assagi à présent, et le jeune comte s'en voudrait de lui cacher des informations aussi importantes. De toute façon, il finirait bien par l'apprendre tôt ou tard... alors, Kent prit une inspiration et confessa :

"Ce Despenser que vous aimiez tant... il n'est pas encore mort.

-Comment ?!"

Édouard eut un geste pour se redresser tant sa stupéfaction était grande, mais comme son frère était toujours à moitié serré contre ses genoux et son ventre, il retomba immédiatement sur le matelas.

"Il n'est pas encore mort, répéta vitement Kent pour essayer de le calmer. Pour tout vous dire... Isabelle a préféré le garder enfermé dans un des cachots les plus sombres et les plus ignobles du château, pour continuer à le faire souffrir en paiement de tous les malheurs qu'il lui a infligés."

Dans son incrédulité et le choc que cette nouvelle lui provoquait, Édouard parvint finalement à se dégager de son frère et se leva du lit. Il se mit à arpenter la chambre d'un pas nerveux et Édmond se redressa, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlé.

"S'il vous plaît, mon frère, calmez-vous, le pria-t-il en suivant les pas fébriles d'Édouard à travers la pièce. Cette nouvelle ne mérite pas pareille agitation...

-"Elle ne mérite pas pareille agitation" ? s'exclama l'ancien roi avec un geste de colère qui ressemblait bien trop à son lui d'autrefois. Tu m'apprends que l'une des personnes que j'ai le plus chèrement aimées en ce monde est vivante, alors qu'on m'a fait croire tout ce temps qu'elle avait été tuée de la plus atroce des façons !

-Mon frère ! On vous a fait croire au trépas du Despenser pour vous tourmenter... C'était sans doute une idée de vos bourreaux, qui ont dû bien s'amuser à inventer des détails de plus en plus sanglants pour vous faire encore plus souffrir !

-Et tu penses que je peux demeurer ici à attendre que la douleur le rende fou ou qu'on le tue tout à fait ! s'exclama l'ancien roi qui ne se souciait déjà plus des explications de Kent, ne pensant qu'au tourment de son aimé.

-Édouard, je t'en prie, il ne sert à rien de te tourmenter ainsi. Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu pourras aider ton favori, tu le sais."

Édouard se tut. Il avait cessé de marcher dans la pièce, et Édmond s'en trouva soulagé. Il avait peur d'avoir réveillé le côté impatient, mauvais et exigeant de son frère. Mais l'ancien roi soupira et vint s'assoir sur son lit, se prenant le visage à deux mains.

"Ah, Édmond ! Je ne sais que faire ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Je sais bien qu'il fût très mauvais homme dans les affaires du royaume, et qu'il doit être parmi les plus détestés de ce pays. Pour autant, je ne peux tolérer de rester ici en le sachant loin de moi en train de souffrir !"

Le jeune comte de Kent refreina l'animosité et le léger dégoût qui l'habitaient toutes les fois qu'il était question du Despenser, et, pour l'amour de son frère, il le rejoignit sur le lit.

"Mon frère, dit-il en prenant ses mains, voir de nouveau libre cet homme qui a spolié, opprimé, humilié, condamné, n'est pas pour me plaire. Mais, après avoir entendu parler son père, qui était loin d'être aussi lâche et soumis qu'on le pensait, il me semble que, peut-être, sans influence néfaste, il n'est point si mauvais homme..."

À vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas du tout, mais leur captivité commune avait tissé entre Édouard et lui des liens aussi solides que ceux de frères intimes de longue date. Ce qui était important pour la paix de son frère l'était devenu pour lui aussi, pas juste parce qu'il était cadet de roi et devait agir dans son sens. De toute façon, il en avait déjà trop dit, c'était de son ressort de calmer son frère et de lui faire entendre raison.

"Je n'apprécie pas cet homme, mais, par amour de vous, je vous conseillerais de négocier avec les nobles qui vous ont promis assistance, proposa-t-il. Vous êtes actuellement en position de force, il serait judicieux d'en profiter.

-Ah, mon frère, je te suis bien reconnaissant pour ce soutien que tu m'apportes, dit Édouard avec reconnaissance, et il baisa les doigts de Kent. J'aimerais également te demander une faveur, ajouta-t-il avec une hésitation. Ce serait que tu restes à mon côté pour cette nuit... Je redoute que les souvenirs des dix-huit derniers mois ne mettent du temps à disparaître."

Kent battit des paupières, étonné par cette demande, mais il hocha la tête. Il aurait dû aller retrouver son frère de Norfolk, comme ils le faisaient souvent avant l'heure du coucher, mais Édouard semblait avoir davantage besoin de son assistance.

Le lit de plumes dans lequel ils s'allongèrent était moelleux et doux, et, malgré son épuisement certain, Édouard fut long à trouver le sommeil. Tourmenté par l'idée de laisser Hugh le Jeune souffrir seul quelque part, Édmond dut le prendre dans ses bras pour faire cesser son agitation incessante. Au bout de quelques soubresauts supplémentaires, le roi consentit à se calmer. Il arrêta d'agiter les draps et Édmond retomba contre lui pour se blottir près de son dos. C'était une chose qu'il avait faites souventes fois avec Thomas de Norfolk, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient enfants mais encore à l'âge adulte, pourtant, avec Édouard, ce n'était devenu chose courante que depuis un mois. Il appréciait, en tout cas, de tisser avec son frère des liens basés sur autre chose que les humiliations et les cris. Édouard dut apprécier lui aussi, parce qu'il finit par se détendre et s'endormit. Édmond sourit et prit délicatement sa main pour la baiser, puis il s'endormit à son tour.


	3. Le roi et son amant

Le matin de ce jour nouveau cueillit Édmond de Kent en promenant ses rayons clairs et pâles sur ses paupières. Le rideau de la chambre était mal fermé et laissait largement entrer le soleil; le jeune comte bougea sous la couverture et ouvrit les yeux sur la silhouette de son frère étendu à ses côtés. Il ne s'étonnait plus du tout de se trouver en telle proximité avec son aîné et il s'accorda quelques instants pour se pelotonner contre son dos. Il ignorait où les évènements allaient les conduire et il préférait autant profiter d'un peu de douceur et de paresse. Mais, comme on allait sûrement venir les réveiller sous peu, le jeune comte secoua Édouard, dans l'idée que son frère puisse se présenter sous un jour plus favorable à ses nouveaux alliés.

"Réveillez-vous, Édouard, dit-il alors en pressant l'épaule de l'ancien roi. Nous allons sans doute bientôt nous mettre en route.

-Non, non..., marmonna Édouard sans se réveiller. Laissez-moi, mauvais hommes ! Faites montre d'un peu de compassion... pour une fois et laissez-moi... dans ce doux rêve...

-Édouard, vous vous trompez, insista Kent en se redressant, et il secoua de nouveau son frère. Revenez à vous ! Vous ne risquez plus rien ici."

L'ancien roi sursauta et se dressa dans le lit, se débattant contre les épaisses couvertures comme d'une entrave. Kent le prit par les épaules pour le calmer.

"Calmez-vous, mon frère, insista-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-K... Kent ? Édmond ? Ainsi, tout cela n'était pas un rêve ? s'étonna Édouard en regardant autour de lui.

-Non, mon frère. Contemplez cette chambre, ces vêtements que vos Lords vous ont offerts, et entendez le bruit qui monte des cuisines. Vous êtes de nouveau prince à défaut d'être roi, et personne ne peut s'en prendre à vous sans me passer sur le corps !"

Il avait acquis bien plus de fidélité et de tendresse pour son frère qu'il en avait eues dans toute sa vie. Édouard se remémora bien vite les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille et revint bien sûr immédiatement au sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

"Qu'en est-il de Hugh ? demanda-t-il en saisissant les vêtements d'Édmond.

-Allez donc trouver les Lords, mon frère, répondit le jeune comte. C'est le moment d'imposer votre volonté en ce qui concerne votre favori."

Édouard hocha la tête et s'habilla à toute vitesse, puis il se précipita dans les escaliers sous les yeux de son frère qui craignît de le voir choir dans les marches. Heureusement, Édouard ne possédait plus son lourd manteau de fourrure.

Les nobles conjurés furent bien ennuyés quand l'ancien roi Édouard II leur donna des consignes très claires. Il les suivrait dans leur rébellion, il soutiendrait leurs actions contre Lord Mortimer, à condition qu'ils aillent rendre la liberté à Hugh Despenser. Le regard des Lords glissa immédiatement vers le comte de Kent qui attendait sagement derrière son frère en évitant de les regarder. Ils auraient bien aimé garder secrète la nouvelle de la survie du Despenser, mais cet inconséquent de Kent avait visiblement parlé. Ils n'avaient donc plus d'autre choix, à présent, que de faire cette promesse à Édouard ! Et, si l'idée de faire sortir de prison le Despenser posait déjà des problèmes à leur fierté et à leurs principes, le tirer effectivement de ce bourbier présentait des difficultés bien matérielles. Lord Mortimer devait déjà savoir que ses royaux prisonniers s'étaient enfuis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il envoie des troupes sur leurs traces... et retrouve les conjurés. Tel qu'on connaissait l'amant d'Isabelle, les conséquences ne risquaient pas d'être agréables.

"Fort bien, roi Édouard, consentit donc le maître des lieux, pressé de répondre par les tapotements nerveux dont leur royal hôte ponctuait la réflexion, et accessoirement le bois de la table. Nous sauverons votre ami le Despenser... Cependant, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Messire de Norfolk, Messire de Kent, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de mener nos troupes à Westminster ?

-Assurément, Messire de la Zouche, répondit Kent qui paraissait vouloir se redonner un peu de confiance en prenant l'initiative des réponses. Je suggèrerais également que messire notre frère demeure en retrait de cette expédition. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si les hommes de Mortimer parvenaient à remettre la main sur lui."

Édouard, en effet, n'avait guère envie de se retrouver de nouveau en face de ses anciens tortionnaires. Il ne put retenir un frémissement à cette idée, mais se prépara quand même à intervenir, tant il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester si loin du tourment de Hugh. Cependant, son frère de Norfolk se chargea d'objecter à sa place :

"Il me semble pourtant que messire notre frère doive nous accompagner, Édmond, intervint-il. La légitimité de notre action ne doit pas pouvoir être remise en question. Sire notre neveu sera sans doute plus enclin à nous écouter si son prédécesseur se trouve avec nous.

-Vous parlez d'or, Thomas. Alors, mettons-nous en route sans tarder. Je gage que la riposte ne tardera pas à venir."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les rebelles eux-mêmes paraissaient impatients d'en finir avec cette fronde qui leur faisait risquer leur tête. Édouard monta à cheval derrière ses frères et ils se mirent en route. Une petite bruine tombait sur les campagnes anglaises; le roi déchu s'aperçut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'en avait plus senti depuis près de dix-huit mois.

Coup du sort ou intervention de la Providence, Édouard III s'était, de son côté, décidé à se rebeller enfin contre la tutelle autoritaire de l'amant de sa mère. Il fallait dire qu'on avait finalement dû l'informer de l'arrestation de son oncle de Kent et de la volonté de Mortimer de le faire exécuter.

Lorsque les oncles, les alliés et Édouard II arrivèrent à Westminster, à la tombée du jour, une grande agitation régnait à l'intérieur des murs et il semblait qu'une grande autorité, celle du jeune roi ou celle de Mortimer, était en train de vaciller. Édouard, tout remué par son retour dans ce lieu gouverné durant vingt-cinq années, et quitté de façon si tragique, ne prit pas plus garde que cela à ce remue-ménage et se tourna vers Kent avec une expression de détresse. Tout ce qu'il retenait de la situation, c'était que le chaos était assez important pour qu'on pût exfiltrer son Despenser sans être vu, mais également propice à ce qu'on l'assassinât sans se faire voir. Kent comprit cette expression de désarroi et, sa fidélité toute nouvelle lui donnant des ailes, il s'élança dans les couloirs avec quelques hommes à son service pour retrouver le favori de son frère. Il y parvint assez aisément, sachant bien sûr mieux que tout autre où Hugh le Jeune avait été enfermé, dans ces geôles profondes, sales et humides où même la plus petite bouffée d'air frais peinait à entrer. Tirant profit de l'agitation qui régnait jusque dans les cachots, il n'eut aucun mal à faire valoir son statut d'oncle du roi pour ordonner qu'on laissât partir le Despenser. Ce dernier, pour autant, ne pût voir qui venait ainsi le délivrer, car il avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance suite aux tourments de la nuitée.

Au-dehors, l'agitation commençait lentement à se calmer. Édouard III, qui, venant de sortir sur le seuil du bâtiment principal, avait trouvé son oncle de Norfolk et surtout son père au beau milieu de sa cour sans que personne ne l'en eût informé, se tenait un peu pantois. Le retour d'Édmond de Kent et de ses hommes, transportant sans peine le corps décharné et inconscient du Despenser, se chargea de le laisser reprendre une contenance.

"Hugh ! Hugh ! s'écria Édouard II en essayant de se précipiter vers son favori. Hugh !

-Reculez, mon frère, intervint Norfolk en essayant de le dégager des soldats qui lui barraient le passage. Nous allons lui porter assistance, comme vous l'avez exigé. Laissez donc du temps à nos médecins pour examiner ses blessures.

-Non, je ne peux le laisser seul avec aucun d'entre vous ! insista Édouard en tentant quand même de se débattre. Vous allez le tuer... Je sais que vous allez le tuer !"

Pour quelle raison, en effet, pourrait-il faire confiance à ces hommes qui, même s'ils l'avaient délivré de Berkeley, nourrissaient toujours une profonde haine et de l'hostilité à l'égard du Despenser ? Ils pouvaient très bien décider de l'achever discrètement pendant que personne, surtout pas Édouard, n'était là pour regarder. À quoi pouvait-il bien servir, à part rappeler ses anciens travers au roi, une chose que personne ne voulait risquer ? Non, Édouard le savait, il ne devait pas laisser ces hommes emmener Hugh loin de lui.

"Lâchez-moi ! exigea-t-il avec un regain de crainte quand ses frères de Norfolk et de Kent tentèrent à nouveau de le retenir.

-Mon frère, lui glissa ce dernier à l'oreille, je me porte garant de la sécurité de votre favori. Si cela vous cause tant de tracas, je vais accompagner les médecins qui doivent l'examiner afin de me bien assurer qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal."

Édouard cessa de se débattre et regarda son frère. Kent paraissait dévoué et sincère. L'ancien roi tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hugh inconscient mais, à contrecœur, il hocha la tête vers son cadet. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Édmond se détacha alors de son bras et rejoignit les hommes qui amenaient le corps supplicié du favori vers un brancard. Il s'entretint un instant avec les gardes puis leur emboîta le pas quand ils quittèrent la cour. Édouard les regarda partir en essayant de refreiner l'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur, puis il se tourna vers son frère de Norfolk.

"Que faisons-nous à présent ? demanda-t-il d'une voix exigeante et pratiquement agressive, presque pourvu de son ton arbitraire de roi."

Il parlait ainsi sous le coup de la peur, mais Thomas n'avait pas vécu avec lui la même chose qu'Édmond, et il ne possédait certes pas autant de patience. Jetant un coup d'oeil de côté à son aîné, il fit respectueusement signe au jeune roi son neveu et rappela de cette façon à Édouard que c'était lui le véritable maître des lieux.

"Messire mon père, je suis bien aise de vous revoir, dit Édouard III qui reprenait une contenance obligée par les circonstances. Il me semble que beaucoup de choses ont été faites aujourd'hui... et qu'il serait bon que nous en discutions tous ensemble. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi pour dîner ?

-Bien volontiers, mon beau fils, bien volontiers, répondit Édouard II qui ne savait pas encore très bien s'il devait montrer reproches ou bien tendresse à son enfant."

Le dîner s'organisa autour de beaucoup de choses banales, comme celui d'une famille qui vient tout soudain de voir ses membres rassemblés pour une occasion spéciale. On causa de la grossesse de Madame Philippa, du cousin Tors-Col qui se trouvait en France, des arbres dans le parc qui se pareraient bientôt de leurs fruits. Les sujets les plus délicats seraient à coup sûr abordés plus tard, à moins que le jeune roi décidât de les expédier devant un Parlement plutôt qu'en face des principaux concernés, notamment en ce qui concernait le retour en grâce de Kent ou la restauration d'Édouard dans ses droits de prince de sang.

Il fallut bien du temps à l'ancien roi pour obtenir de quitter la table. La foule et les délibérations politiques lui procuraient maintenant un profond malaise, rappel permanant de ces années où il avait été si inutile, de la pression et de l'hostilité qui régnaient toujours dans son sillage, et du malheur dans lequel il avait été précipité avec ses proches. Non, c'était définitif, il ne voulait plus connaître tout cela ! Qu'on le laisse en paix, et qu'on l'autorise à rejoindre son favori séant ! Il voulait connaître dans quel état son pauvre Hugh se trouvait.

"Sire mon fils, je souhaiterais que m'autorisiez à quitter la table, dit-il en se levant de son siège, n'y tenant plus. La journée a été fort longue; je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser avec vos conseillers et à vos importantes délibérations.

-Faites donc, mon père, lui répondit Édouard III en essayant de transmettre dans sa posture et son regard autant de noblesse que possible pour ses presque dix-huit ans. Un de nos valets va vous indiquer les appartements que nous avons fait préparer pour vous.

-Souffrez que j'emboîte le pas à messire mon frère, intervint Kent en se levant à son tour. Il me semble que le repos m'appelle également.

-Emboîtez, mon oncle, emboîtez."

Édmond le remercia d'un signe de tête et entraina son aîné avec lui. Édouard, après tout, n'était pas très doué pour prendre congé. C'était toujours en tempêtant qu'il avait l'habitude de quitter les pièces.

Une fois dans le couloir, l'ancien roi fit presser le pas au valet pour pouvoir rapidement partir à la recherche de la chambre de Hugh. Il savait que demander après son favori aurait de quoi froisser l'assistance. Il préférait chercher seul, mais une telle manœuvre risquait de lui prendre une partie de la nuit et il voulait retrouver son amant au plus vite pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cette fois encore, Édmond de Kent se chargea de soulager ses angoisses. Une fois parvenus devant la porte, il donna rapidement congé au valet et entraina son frère dans l'autre sens.

La pièce qu'on avait allouée au Despenser était largement à l'écart des autres, au fin fond du palais royal. Elle était petite, sans doute mal entretenue, et gardée par non mois de six soldats. Ils se redressèrent en voyant arriver le comte de Kent mais ne marquèrent pas grande déférence à leur ancien roi.

"Ouvrez la porte, messieurs, ordonna Édmond, non content de pouvoir faire de nouveau étalage d'autorité.

-Faites excuse, my Lord, mais nul ne doit pénétrer dans cette chambre, répliqua l'un des gardiens. Nous savons bien ce que nous gardons... et cet homme demeure un ennemi de la Couronne.

-Cet ordre, c'est moi qui vous l'ait donné, rétorqua Kent. Et à présent, je vous demande de vous écarter ! Messire mon frère a besoin de pénétrer dans cette pièce."

Les soldats cédèrent facilement en essayant de masquer leur ressentiment et s'écartèrent. Avant de laisser Édouard se précipiter dans la chambre, Édmond lui prit les mains et l'arrêta :

"Mon frère, s'il vous plaît... Je sais l'impatience que vous nourrissez à retrouver votre favori, mais... de grâce, faites preuve de pondération. Nous vous soutiendrons pour le garder auprès de vous mais les choses méritent d'être un peu tassées... Je veux dire... il serait regrettable que...

-Ne poursuis pas plus avant, Édmond, l'interrompit Édouard, tiraillé par son impatience. Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai plus, en tout cas je l'espère, mes travers d'autrefois. Tu éprouves une vive animosité pour Hugh, je l'entends. Mais je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, et c'est de me laisser en paix avec lui. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir; où voudrais-tu que j'allasse ?

-Bien sûr, mon frère... Loin de moi l'idée d'en douter."

Édouard le remercia d'une pression sur ses mains et se tourna vers la porte avec impatience, avant de se raviser et de dire à son frère :

"Et j'aimerais également que tu fasses monter quelque nourriture pour Hugh. Il doit être affamé et je gage que personne n'a pris la peine de le nourrir."

Édmond inclina de nouveau et la tête et rebroussa chemin. Son frère n'attendit même pas qu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir pour se précipiter dans la chambre.

La pièce se trouvait plongée dans la pénombre à cause des courtines tirées si serrées qu'on avait l'impression que nul ne devait deviner ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais Édouard fut instantanément attiré par la silhouette inerte et souffrante étendue entre les draps. Son ventre immédiatement se serra et ensuite se souleva, de douleur puis d'émotion de revoir la peau pâle et les cheveux bruns de son amant. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait déborder tant les sentiments d'amour et de gratitude qui l'habitaient étaient puissants !

"Hugh ! Hugh ! s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues imberbes. Hugh, enfin !"

Il se précipita vers le lit. Cependant, arrivé à proximité du visage dévasté qui semblait perdu dans l'oreiller trop grand, il s'arrêta net. La figure de Hugh était terrifiante des coups portés. Il avait la peau marbrée de bleus et de noirâtre, tant et si bien qu'on devinait à peine la pâleur cadavérique de sa tempe ou de sa pommette. Ses cheveux bruns avaient largement perdu de leur lustre et de leur éclat; réduits à de longues mèches certes épaisses mais éparses, ils tombaient lamentablement autour de sa tête, et à peine une boucle s'enroulant sur elle-même près de sa joue creuse laissait percevoir leur douceur d'antan. Tout de son visage, de son cou dont on devinait les veines saillantes, avait pris une maigreur affolante, mais ce qui comblait Édouard de détresse était qu'il ne savait où embrasser son favori pour ne pas lui faire mal. Au final, il posa ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez. À ce contact, Hugh frémit brusquement et ouvrit les yeux.

Ses prunelles vertes étaient elles aussi basses et éteintes, habituées à ne voir que du mépris sur le visage des hommes qui l'entouraient, à ne percevoir comme éclat que celui des outils dont on se servait pour lui faire du mal. Ces yeux n'avaient rien vu de réconfortant et de beau depuis dix-huit mois. Il sembla que le visage d'Édouard fut pour lui comme la réémergence de la lumière.

"Édouard, coassa-t-il d'une voix cassée par les cris, et son premier mouvement fut de sortir la main de dessous les draps pour la tendre à son amant.

-Hugh, répéta Édouard en saisissant la main osseuse trop faible pour se lever jusqu'à lui, remarquant alors les pansements blancs qui entouraient ses doigts tuméfiés -dont on avait arraché les ongles avec des tenailles."

Le corps tout tremblant, Édouard II garda cette petite main dans la sienne comme s'il ne savait comment la tenir pour ne point la briser, comme s'il ne pensait pas possible qu'on lui offrît un trésor aussi incroyable. Hugh vivait. Brisé, déchiré, massacré, mais il vivait. Oh, comme il avait pensé mourir quand on lui avait fait croire à son exécution !

"Mon tendre Hugh, balbutia-t-il sans savoir comment parler à son amant miraculé, mon tendre Hugh...

-Édouard... ne... ne me lâche pas la main, s'il te plaît..."

Le choc commençait à se dissiper lentement et, dans le même temps, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Édouard se sentit encore plus bouleversé par sa faiblesse apparente. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de ses blessures. Cet désir irrésistible de le réconforter et l'impossibilité de le faire étaient insupportables. Il osait à peine effleurer du bout des doigts le visage livide et tuméfié. Ce teint auparavant poudré, ces lèvres fardées, cet homme autrefois paré et parfumé avait maintenant le regard bas, tremblant, les membres incertains. Il regardait Édouard avec une avidité proche du désespoir, puis la couverture de fourrure comme si elle seule détenait le pouvoir de ne pas le renvoyer dans sa geôle. Après tout, le roi n'avait pas pu le protéger après sa chute. Il n'y avait pourtant personne d'autre dans ce monde avec qui il aurait voulu être, mais les épreuves subies l'empêchaient de reprendre avec lui la légèreté et l'insouciance d'avant.

Édouard, soucieux mais pressé d'amour, attendit un moment puis pencha le cou et posa sa bouche sur celle de son amant. Hugh eut un sursaut, mais il se ravisa bientôt et appuya, avec une légèreté encore craintive et prudente, ses lèvres abîmées sur celles d'Édouard. Un baiser en entrainant un autre, et l'hébétude d'être libre laissant place au soulagement d'être encore vivant et aimé, le Despenser se détendit un peu et Édouard le rejoignit sur le lit. À cause des plaies et des ecchymoses, ils ne pouvaient pas encore se retrouver de cette façon qui avait tant déplue au monde. Mais rien n'empêcha Édouard d'embrasser le cou de son Despenser, suscitant au passage quelques légers soupirs, poussés d'une voix rauque mais déjà moins tendue. Il déboutonna ensuite le vêtement de son favori avec toute la délicatesse qu'il était possible d'avoir, exposant à sa vue les marbrures noirâtres, les côtes flottantes, la faim qui marquait le ventre creux, les lacérations dans la chair, les brûlures. Édouard y fit glisser ses doigts avec douceur, puis il se pencha de nouveau dans l'épaule de Hugh.

Il parcourut de ses lèvres le cou gracile, qui aurait dû être tranché au couteau par le bourreau. Puis il embrassa le coeur battant fort sous la poitrine chaude, qu'Isabelle avait prévu de faire arracher. Il poursuivit en déposant de longs baisers sur le ventre creux et pâle, ce ventre adorable qu'on aurait dû ouvrir sur toute la longueur pour en extraire les viscères. Il termina en dispensant un peu de douceur à ces organes que la reine aurait eu plaisir à voir arrachés et brûlés devant la foule. Cette fois, le plaisir fut pour Hugh. Il redécouvrit, avec presque de la stupeur, et sans qu'il eut pu s'y attendre, la joie de sentir une bouche aimée entre ses cuisses, de pouvoir gémir sans que ce soit de douleur, de recevoir amour au lieu de mépris. Il s'accrocha aux draps de ses doigts lacérés, arqua son dos tuméfié sans pouvoir trop y forcer, et lâcha un cri de plaisir qui soulagea Édouard autant sur son état que sur l'amour que Hugh pouvait encore lui porter. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'essuya les lèvres et se redressa vers son amant.

"Souffres-tu beaucoup, mon tendre coeur ? s'enquit-il avec l'espoir d'avoir pu le soulager.

-Hélas oui, cher Sire, hélas oui, répondit le Despenser avec son premier sourire depuis un an et demi. Mais c'est grand plaisir que tu viens de me faire là. Je t'en remercie. Il me semble que te revoir enfin... est davantage que le plus beau présent qu'aurait pu me faire la Providence.

-À partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus un Sire. Seulement un homme ordinaire qui n'aspire qu'à la paix, la sérénité et la douceur de ton amour.

-Tu seras toujours mon tendre roi, répliqua Hugh. Le seul vrai maître de mon coeur."

Ému, Édouard embrassa de nouveau la peau blanche à l'endroit du coeur palpitant qu'il aimait tant. Le monde semblait soudain retrouver un peu plus de son soleil.

Cependant, cette éclaircie dut être mise entre parenthèse lorsqu'on vint apporter dans la chambre les provisions qu'Édouard avaient réclamées. L'ancien roi, comme Hugh et lui l'avaient toujours fait quand on risquait de les surprendre en trop intime position, s'écarta brusquement du lit et recula de quelques pas. Les valets entrèrent, déposèrent du vin, des oiseaux rôtis et du pain sur la table, puis saluèrent Édouard et s'escampèrent bien vite. Le roi retourna immédiatement auprès de son favori retrouvé et, pour s'empresser davantage auprès de lui, il lui apporta la cruche de vin au lit.

"Je t'aime, dit-il avec tendresse."

Son amant lui sourit et prit la cruche, buvant le vin comme s'il n'en avait pas vu une goutte de liquide, quel qu'il fut, depuis des années.

Oui, Édouard l'aimait. Peu importe que Hugh ne ressemblât pas autant à Gaveston qu'il l'avait cru au début, qu'il ne soit pas ce jeune homme fougueux, impétueux et insolent qui avait rempli la jeunesse du roi de tant d'aventures et de faste. Hugh n'avait rien de comparable avec son Pierrot, ils se ressemblaient aussi peu que la nuit et le jour. Édouard avait eu une puissante nostalgie de son premier amant durant les quelques semaines de sa captivité au château de son cousin Tors-Col, il avait beaucoup repensé à lui et bien davantage qu'à Hugh dont on lui avait annoncé la mort. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu de cette nostalgie...

L'amour qu'il ressentait était tout aussi immense que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Gaveston à l'époque. Il aimait les délicates petites mines de Hugh, sa capacité à se désintéresser de tous et de tout, son goût prononcé pour les belles choses précieuses, les beaux draps et les beaux vêtements, sa provocation silencieuse mais toujours insolente. Hugh n'était pas ce petit chevalier de province qui avait tant ému Édouard dans sa jeunesse, il n'était ni arrogant, ni braillard, et ne possédait pas son esprit fécond en idées osées, mais il l'aimait.

"Je t'aime aussi, répondit Hugh en reposant la cruche de vin. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi durant ces derniers mois."

Pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre et exposer sa culpabilité d'avoir davantage songé à son propre sort qu'à son amant, Édouard se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Ils s'assirent avec précaution entre les carreaux de plumes et les couvertures moelleuses, encore déchirés par leurs douleurs, et mangèrent les plats raffinés qu'on avait apportés. Hugh semblait sur le point de pleurer tant cette abondance de nourriture, de chaleur et de tendresse le bouleversait. Édouard ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il remerciait Dieu chaque jour, avec une infinie gratitude, de l'avoir rendu à cette vie si simple mais pourtant si précieuse. Oui, se jurait-il, jamais plus il ne retomberait dans ses anciens travers et il se contenterait de vivre paisiblement avec Hugh, dans un petit couvent tranquille où il pourrait procéder à quelques menus travaux manuels, tout le temps qu'il plairait à Dieu de leur accorder. Ensemble.

Enroulé dans une partie des couvertures doublées de fourrures, Hugh préleva un morceau de chair tendre et juteuse sur la volaille qu'il dévorait à belles dents, et le tendit à Édouard. L'ancien roi sourit et se pencha pour mordre dans la viande, puis il détacha un bout de son propre oiseau pour le donner à son amant. Ils mangèrent ainsi, avec une délectation proche du bonheur absolu, se nourrissant l'un l'autre avec une tendresse qui leur avait tant manquée pendant tout ce temps. Puis, ils débarrassèrent le lit des reliefs du repas, se bassinèrent le visage et les mains et se rallongèrent entre les coussins.

Face à face, se contemplant l'un l'autre comme s'ils tombaient amoureux pour la première fois, ils restèrent étendus dans la chaleur délicieuse de la cheminée, puis Hugh tendit les mains et caressa le menton trop long d'Édouard, ou un fin duvet recommençait à pousser, et son crâne rasé. Certes, son amant avait vraiment une drôle de figure avec ce visage imberbe, mais il le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Doucement, il s'approcha et posa à son tour des baisers sur sa bouche, dans son cou et sur la naissance de ses épaules. Il se redressa en grimaçant et se glissa au-dessus d'Édouard pour embrasser sa poitrine, son ventre, et ses attributs de roi auxquels il dispensa la même douceur que son amant avait eue pour lui auparavant. Quand Édouard gémit et cria de plaisir, Hugh eut l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de son existence.

Il n'était plus prisonnier, après tout. Quand on l'avait tiré de sa geôle, les médecins lui avaient appris que le roi déchu avait obtenu sa grâce en échange de son soutien au mouvement de révolte contre Lord Mortimer. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait, tant qu'il n'interférait plus dans la vie du royaume de quelque façon que ce fût. Les barons et les prélats l'avaient promis à Édouard. Certes, on l'avait déjà arraché à la poitrine de son roi une fois... mais le comportement des médecins, des domestiques, des soldats, même du comte de Kent... tout cela le poussait irrésistiblement à croire que les choses pouvaient s'arranger cette fois.

"Jure-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble, demanda quand même Hugh pour s'en bien assurer.

-Jamais je ne continuerai à soutenir leur rébellion s'ils me séparent de toi, jura Édouard. Et jamais je n'approuverai mon fils s'il essaye de s'en prendre à ta vie.

-Bien, murmura Hugh, assez rassuré par ses paroles, en se penchant de nouveau pour continuer son ouvrage."

Édouard poussa un haut cri qui lui fit serrer les draps à s'en blanchir les doigts. Puis il retomba sur le matelas et son amant le rejoignit sous les couvertures. Il les entortilla dedans et posa un baiser sur la joue de l'ancien roi.

"Mon Édouard, je prie de toujours pouvoir m'endormir sur ta poitrine, dit-il en se blottissant contre lui.

-Et je ne laisserai pas les hommes en décider autrement, lui promit l'ancien roi en entourant son épaule."

Certes, il avait échoué à protéger Hugh la première fois. Mais il n'entendait pas échouer à nouveau.


	4. Un jour d'été

Édouard le deuxième fut entendu par les clercs, les barons et le roi son fils. Il entendait laisser toute autorité et tout pouvoir à Édouard III, et ne plus jamais s'impliquer dans les affaires du royaume. En échange, il n'exigeait qu'une chose : qu'on lui attribuât une calme et paisible retraite dans un petit couvent, où il pourrait souper, se chauffer et s'occuper à son aise, et en la compagnie de Hugh Despenser. Ce dernier point souleva bien des émois. D'une part, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les erreurs d'Édouard et la tyrannie de Mortimer étaient entièrement imputables au Despenser. D'autre part, il était inconvenant que l'ancien roi vécût avec un homme, surtout un dont on savait les mœurs anormales et perverses. Et puis la femme de Despenser, et la reine mère Isabelle ! Elles n'allaient tout de même point vivre séparées de leur mari !

Édouard n'en démordit pas. Il ne demandait rien, après tout, à part qu'on lui laissât son favori. Ça lui paraissait bien raisonnable ! Au bout de longues heures de discussion, pendant lesquelles Kent et Norfolk prirent le parti de leur frère, Édouard III, bien que tout dégoûté par les vilaines amours de son père, décida de trancher en sa faveur. Soit, Édouard II bénéficierait d'une paisible retraite au château de Kenilworth, en compagnie de l'entourage qu'il seyait d'avoir lorsqu'on était prince : gardes, valets, palefreniers, lingères... et Hugh Despenser. Les visites seraient acceptées, mais les deux hommes ne seraient pas autorisés à sortir. La même mesure fut donnée à la reine Isabelle, qui, elle, se retirerait en son palais de Rising. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ne plus jamais revoir son mari, et on avait bien conscience que c'était folie de faire cohabiter la louve et le lion. Lady Despenser, elle, demeurerait dans la retraire d'Édouard avec son époux. Elle ne risquait pas de fort s'y divertir...

Ainsi fut fait, et les incertitudes houleuses qui agitaient d'ordinaire les changements de règne se stabilisa rapidement. Édouard II ne chercha pas à prolonger plus que nécessaire sa présence à la cour de Westminster. On avait beau le saluer, lui offrir respect et compliments lorsqu'on croisait ses pas, il se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule et de ces courtisans. Hugh se reposait toujours dans une chambre hautement gardée, Isabelle s'était retirée dans à Windsor pour se remettre d'avoir perdu, en même temps que son amant, l'enfant qu'elle attendait de lui, et Édouard III essayait de faire oublier qu'il s'était totalement désintéressé du sort de son père pendant si longtemps. Kent et Norfolk avaient repris leur place d'oncles du roi comme si rien de fâcheux n'était advenu, quoi que le premier eût bien perdu une partie de sa naïveté d'antan. Au bout de deux jours, le temps que l'on juge, condamne et pende Mortimer, puis que le jeune roi reprenne définitivement la main sur son royaume, Édouard se retira immédiatement dans le petit château que son fils lui avait laissé.

Les premiers jours passèrent dans une sorte de joie prudente, bercés par le timide soleil d'avril, la paresse et la tranquillité de la demeure de Kenilworth, mais dans la méfiance, presque la crainte, de voir des émissaires d'Édouard III arriver tout soudain pour annoncer que le roi avait changé d'avis à propos du Despenser. Ou alors, qu'il avait décidé de renvoyer son père dans sa prison de Berkeley sous un quelconque prétexte. Cependant, ce jour ne vint jamais, et les semaines, puis les mois s'écoulèrent dans un silence verdoyant de printemps puis d'été, troublé uniquement par le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres ou le bruissement des massifs de fleurs.

Un beau jour que Hugh était installé sur un banc dans le parc et laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux châtains, Édouard vint s'assoir auprès de lui et saisit sa main. Les longs doigts étaient encore bandés, mais les membranes arrachées se reconstituaient lentement. Des marques bleues et noires marquaient encore la peau du favori, soulignées ou bien traversées par les profondes cicatrices qui avaient tailladé sa chair, mais il commençait à guérir. Ce jour-là, il pouvait même se tenir en position assise sans avoir besoin d'un appui, et il sourit en se tournant vers Édouard. Celui-ci le prit doucement par le menton, posant son pouce sur cette fossette qui lui avait tant manqué de voir, puis il attira son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent des baisers longtemps à l'ombre des grands arbres, totalement indifférents aux gardes et aux archers qui les voyaient sans doute. C'était fou à croire, mais Kenilworth était maintenant devenu un havre de paix miniature, un grand et beau jardin et un petit château qui abritaient les amours d'Édouard II et Hugh Despenser sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? marmonna le favori quand Édouard cessa soudain de l'embrasser, rattrapé par ses nombreuses pensées.

-Je pensais simplement à la chance que nous avons que les choses aient tourné ainsi, répondit l'ancien roi en posant son front sur celui du Despenser. Imagines-tu que nous aurions pu finir de cette même horrible façon que cet autre Édouard II, Édouard le Martyr que nous connaissons bien, ou que tant d'autres hommes...

-Ne pense pas à tout ça, mon Édouard, l'interrompit Hugh en faisant courir le bout de son nez contre la joue de son amant, et sur la barbe brune qui avait finalement repoussé."

Il fit effort pour passer ses jambes par-dessus celles d'Édouard et prendre place sur ses genoux.

"Nous sommes ensemble, souffla-t-il contre sa gorge, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu as sans doute raison, approuva l'ancien roi en fermant les yeux sous les baisers que Hugh le Jeune appuyait dans son cou. J'espère juste que rien de viendra jamais troubler...

-Chhhut..."

Hugh ôta sa tête de sa clavicule et vint poser sa bouche sur la sienne dans un profond baiser d'amour. Oui, ils étaient ensemble, songea Édouard en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le contact. Il avait du soleil, de la nourriture et de la chaleur à profusion. Tout à l'heure, Édmond et Thomas viendraient pour lui tenir compagnie et rattraper leurs si nombreuses années d'éloignement. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais compris avant que c'était ça qu'il aimait vraiment ?


End file.
